It's To Nice For A Funeral
by ya-they-were-all-yellow
Summary: "All day long he hadn't cried. He hadn't cried a week ago when he'd gotten the phone call that changed his life. He hadn't cried when he'd watched the love of his life lowered into the ground. He hadn't cried as person after countless person had given him their condolences, patting him on the back. No, he hadn't cried. Not until now." Warning:character death implied. Klaine


A/N: I don't even know where this came from honestly.

I don't own Glee.

The day was to nice for a funeral, really. The sun was shining and there wasn't hardly a cloud in the sky. A young man sat on a bench in the recently emptied cemetary, coat drawn closely to his body, though it really wasn't all that cold. He stood up and walked slowly towards a gravestone, which was near another. The two gravestones, one worn with age and one clearly new, both had names carved on them. He gently stroked the older one, placing a single rose on top, before sitting down on the ground next to the newer.

All day long he hadn't cried. He hadn't cried a week ago when he'd gotten the phone call that changed his life. He hadn't cried when he'd watched the love of his life lowered into the ground. He hadn't cried as person after countless person had given him their condolences, patting him on the back. No, he hadn't cried. Not until now.

Slowly, as if they weren't quite sure if they wanted to, tears began to run down his cheeks. Then it was as if a dam broke. All the unshed tears of the past week burst out of his hazel eyes, along with the feelings of sorrow and anguish. He sat, silently sobbing for a few minutes before he began to speak.

"I miss you, ya know? Every time I saw or heard something interesting this week, I caught myself turning around to tell you. I would wake up in the morning, wondering why you weren't still in bed, cuddling with me. I miss your voice and I miss touching your skin and smelling your shampoo. I miss our Disney marathons that you say are childish but really you love them. I miss you so much, baby, you have no idea." he paused to wipe his eyes, the tears still flowing freely.

"And it's my fault too. I know everyone says it's not but it is! If I hadn't worked so much, we wouldn't have gotten into that stupid fight and you wouldn't have left the house and crashed your car. That what kills me the most about this entire thing. That the last time I saw you, you were angry with me and I didn't get a chance to tell you that I loved you before you left. You should know I regret it so much. And, even though it's to late, I guess I could tell you why I had to work so much."

As he spoke, he reached into the front pocket of his coat, pulling out a small box. Inside was a simple silver ring with the word "Courage" ingraved on the inside and three small diamonds. "I got those extra hours so I earn enough to buy this. I'd finally gotten enough too. I bought this on the way home from work that day you left. I was going to give it to you, and explain everything. I don't know if you would've said yes, but I like to think we could've gotten married. I can see it now." he chuckled lightly, "You'd ask my opinion but end up planning the entire thing yourself anyways, and it'd still be amazing. I just know you'd look beautiful in your tux. Of course, you always look beautiful..." he trailed off, becoming silent.

He man pulled the ring out of the box and placed it around the boquet of roses he held, placing them in the small holder next the the stone. For awhile, he sat in silence, and soon his tears stopped, though his sorrow was still present.

"Blaine? Are you ready to leave, son?" The man looked toward the sorce of the voice calling his name. "Yea, Mr. Hummel, I'll be there in a second." Burt's eyes swept over the two graves, stopping at the worn stone with the rose on top.

Blaine stood up, wiping dirt and grass of his black pants. As he stood he traced his fingers over the letters on the stone. "I'll come back and visit you, I promise. I love you, Kurt."

A/N: So...yes. That happened.

Let me know what you think, I've never written sad stuff before...I kinda almost cried while writing it though...

(By the way, the other grave stone is his mother, in case you didn't get that.)

Forever Fangirling,

EMC 


End file.
